


Weird

by otomekaidii



Series: Love for Levi [19]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Guilty Conscience, Hugs, Humor, Jealousy, Levi being Levi, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, but not really, discussions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: Levi is enjoying a candle lit dinner for two...and then you return home much sooner than he expected.*Please read the tags. This is a wholesome story.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Love for Levi [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020585
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpringZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/gifts).



“I hope you like the food. I umm, planned it just for you.”

Levi fidgeted with his fork before poking at the food in front of him. It was a meal he had made just with Henry in mind, something he knew to be Henry’s favorite. He had put so much thought into this meal, this evening, and now that it was here he didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

He took a bite, chewing slowly. At least when he was chewing he had more time to think about what he was going to say next. 

“You know Henry, I’m glad I was able to have dinner with you tonight. It’s nice to have someone keep me company sometimes.”

Levi took a sip from his glass of demonus, hoping to calm his nerves. He didn’t know why he was so anxious. This was Henry he was talking to after all. It’s not like it was the first time they ever had a conversation.

“It would have been nice if my one true friend had joined me though…” he grumbled, immediately regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth. 

“Ah! That’s not what I meant! I’m glad you’re here! It’s just…” Levi fiddled with his fork again, before continuing, “I just miss them. They’ve been spending so much time with my brothers. They’re supposed to be mine, you know? Well not _mine_ , mine...but mine. I mean, isn’t that how it’s supposed to be with your best friend?

Sorry, Henry. I’m sure it’s awkward for you to listen to this. I probably shouldn’t be talking about it I guess. Sorry.”

Levi took another sip from his glass before looking at Henry again. Determination shone in his eyes this time, he wasn’t going to waste this moment whining about someone who clearly didn’t want to spend time with him. No, he was going to talk to Henry and make the most of their time together. 

“But that’s ok. Because I have you. And you always listen. And you’re always here.”

“Levi?”

“AH!” Levi yelped, a very undignified squeak leaving his throat as he fell out of his chair, knocking it over and landing flat on his ass. He didn’t even have time to process the pain though, because his eyes had laser focused on you, standing in the doorway to his room, holding a couple shopping bags as you surveyed the scene before you.

You had been out just a few moments ago with Mammon and Asmo shopping. After helping them pick out a few new outfits (or rather you complimenting them as they picked out their own), you had also grabbed a few things for Levi too, hoping to surprise him.

You hadn’t given it a second thought when you opened Levi’s door to let yourself inside. It had been so long since you had needed to knock or use a passphrase, and you seemed to spend more time in his room than your own these days. So you were wholly unprepared for the scene that greeted you when you flicked on the lights.

Levi, who was now on the floor, propping himself up with his arms, had been sitting at a small, round, table for two. You weren’t sure where he had gotten it from, but he had it draped in a large white cloth and decorated with a small vase of flowers and a pair of candlesticks. In front of each chair was a glass of demonus, and a plate of pasta that you immediately recognized as being from the “Authentic Tale of the Seven Lords Collector’s Edition Cookbook” you had purchased for Levi for his birthday. 

But the cherry on top, and the part that probably confused you the most, was the framed picture of Henry that was positioned across from Levi in front of the second plate of food. 

“Levi?” you said again.

He blinked once, and then twice, as you put your bags down and made your way over to where he sat, frozen in a mixture of shock, fear, and embarrassment. 

“Levi.”

When his eyes finally met yours, they immediately welled with tears as he rushed to apologize before you could say anything else.

“I’msorry!It’snotwhatyouthink!Iwasjustlonely!Itwasjustdinner!”

“Levi,” you repeated his name, hoping to get his attention and pull him out from his near incoherent rambling.

“I’mjustlonely.Imissedyou!You’realwayssobusy!”

“Leeeviii.”

“Itwasjustdinner.Wewerejusttalking!Itsnotwhatyouthink!”

“Leeeeeviiiiii.”

“Pleasedon’tbemad.Iwaslonelyandjealous.IknowI’mawful.Idon’tdeserveyou.I’mjustagrossyucky…”

By now you were kneeling in front of him, with your hands resting on his knees. You were waiting for him to stop to breathe, but when it didn’t look like he was about to anytime soon, you decided to put an end to it before he spiraled any further. 

“LEVI.”

He snapped his mouth shut immediately. You had never yelled at him before. He knew he had messed up. Yeah it was just a picture of Henry, but he really cared for him too. And he just sat there, talking about you, saying such awful things. He shouldn’t have done it. He should have been faithful. He should...

“Babe, I need you to breathe for me ok? You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Huh?”

“Breathe, babe. Come on,” you slid over so you could sit beside him, rubbing his back in a rhythmic motion. He finally sat up all the way, drawing his knees to his chest and trying to keep his face from view. He felt so ashamed of himself. Here you were, comforting him, when had just done something so terrible.

Still, he listened to you while you helped him calm down, his tears drying up and his head clearing as his breathing started to return to normal. 

“There we go. That’s better, right?”

Levi nodded weakly, letting his legs slide down again as he laid down on the floor and stared at his ceiling. How had things ended up like this? 

“So, are you going to tell me what all this is about or…?” you asked, breaking the silence and taking another look around the room. Levi gulped. He really didn’t want to explain again. And besides, wasn’t it pretty self explanatory anyways? 

Realizing he wasn’t going to say anything, you decided to confirm your suspicions and try a more direct question, “Levi, were you...on a date...with...Henry?” 

You struggled to bite back your laughter, not wanting to crush Levi’s spirit anymore than it already was. The more you thought about it, the more ridiculous the whole situation seemed. It was very in character for Levi, so you honestly couldn’t say you were too surprised. And the fact that he felt so guilty about it? That was just too adorable for words. 

When Levi didn’t respond, you turned back to look at him and could see the tears starting to gather in his eyes again. He knew you were trying not to laugh. And if ever there was a time he wished the ground would just swallow him up, it was now.

“Aw, Levi. It’s ok,” you said as you laid down on your side next to him. He closed his eyes and shook his head before attempting to cover his face with his arms. But you stopped him with a gentle hand, “It’s ok. Really. You don’t have anything to be embarrassed about.”

He scoffed at that. Nothing to be embarrassed about? Really? Of course he had something to be embarrassed about. You caught him on a date with a fictional character. And not only that, he was gossiping about you. It was practically cheating, wasn’t it? 

“Hey, I’m serious. It was actually pretty cute.” 

Levi slowly opened his eyes, as he felt you press a kiss to his forehead. When you pulled away, he was surprised to find your usual smile on your face. That same tender look you always gave him when he was in full otaku mode, carrying on about whatever his latest obsession was. He couldn’t help but blush at how close you were, and when you noticed you gave him another kiss, this time to his cheek.

“Come here,” you said, laying fully on your side now as you stretched out your arm, slipping it under Levi’s neck and wrapping it around his shoulders, pulling him to you. He didn’t resist, obediently rolling over and hiding his face in the crook of your neck, thankful that you were no longer looking directly at him. 

“...why are you being so nice to me…” he mumbled, sniffing.

“Because I love you and you didn’t do anything wrong.”

You started combing your fingers through his hair, in that same soothing way you always did when he got a little too worked up or lost in his own thoughts. If he hadn’t already cried his eyes out, the sweetness of the moment might have made him start up again. Instead, he simply returned your hug as best as he could, pulling you closer.

“...I missed you…”

“I know. I missed you too.”

“...then why are you gone so much? It’s not fair.”

“Levi, we just hung out yesterday. All day. I even spent the night.”

“...so?” he grumbled again, pressing his face even closer to you. He knew full well how ridiculous his complaint sounded. He had known about your shopping trip today since last week, which is why he had chosen to have his date with Henry. It wasn’t like you hadn’t given him time to prepare himself. You had even been the one to suggest spending the night in his room the previous evening just to make sure he had gotten as much time with you as possible before you had left to hang out with his brothers.

You laughed lightly at his response, kissing him on the forehead again before resting your cheek against his head. How much more precious could he be? Your sweet, awkward, jealous, otaku.

He was silent for a bit, focusing on the sound of your heartbeat and the feeling of your fingers as they ran through his hair. It didn’t matter how much time you had or hadn’t spent with him. What he had done was still wrong, wasn’t it? He had kept it from you and complained about you to Henry. And he was pretty sure that made him the worst type of boyfriend.

“...I’m sorry…”

“For what?” you asked, kissing his forehead once more, and continuing to stroke his hair.

“...for...ch-ch-...” he sniffled, “...for cheating. With...with Henry…”

This time you couldn’t stop yourself from laughing, your whole body shaking as you held him closer. 

“I’m sorry. But really? You really thought that was cheating? Honestly? Oh Levi. I love you. So so much,” you kissed him again, hugging him as tightly as you could manage. He wasn’t sure why you were laughing right now. Maybe because he was such a weirdo? Or maybe you were laughing because the two of you weren’t really a couple and therefore he couldn’t have cheated on you because he had just misunderstood what you meant when you said you lo-...

“It’s ok. Lots of people have celebrity and fictional crushes,” you continued, resuming combing your fingers through his hair and interrupting his train of thought.

“But I kept it a secret…!”

“You don’t have to tell me every little thing you do with your time, babe.”

“But…”

“Levi, listen to me. It’s ok. I promise. It wasn’t even weird,” you replied, pulling back and looking at him. 

He lifted his head, glaring at you, incredulously. Ok, maybe it wasn’t cheating. But weird? It was definitely weird. Even for him.

“Ok fine,” you said, with a laugh, “Maybe it’s a little weird. But! It’s fine. And I don’t mind. Honest.”

“...really?” 

“Yeah, really,” you replied, smiling and giving him a reassuring squeeze with your arms, “You just keep on being yourself. I love you.”

“...I love you too,” he said, hugging you tightly in response and nuzzling against your neck again as the last bit of anxiety and tension left his body. Maybe he was weird. But you had to be pretty weird yourself to be encouraging him like you were. 

And being weird didn’t sound so bad if he had you for company.


End file.
